daybreak_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sphere Ranks
Sphere Ranks determine the pay and duties of a Cadian. The Districts of the Circle of Cadia are segregated by Sleep Cycle first, then by rank and career cluster. For instance, almost all Atmoses live in the Luxury District, but the Education district is populated by people of many different ranks, including teachers, education Thermos, and students who have not yet received their rank. Ranks from Tropo to Exo are given to students once they pass their matriculation exams, which differ in content based on their Sleep Cycle. For Atmos Promotion, a student must take the Atmos Exam after they have already been ranked. The Atmos Exam has the same content as the DSCE (the Diurn matriculation exam), which makes it especially difficult for Noxes to be promoted to positions of legislative power. People can also be promoted within the ranks through a direct application to the Ranking Office (officially called the Office of Promotions), or if someone like an employer submits a Recognition on their behalf. There is no process for disputing a ranking. The rankings from lowest to highest are as follows: Tropo: Most have low-level jobs like the low-level Powerclub dancers; customer service people; domestic workers; harvesters; low-level mechanics; factory workers etc.) Most of the Tropo Sphere is populated by Nox, and they live in the districts relevant to their jobs. Strato: Work that requires education, and exceptional low-level workers (journalists; teachers; scientists and some academics; heads of unions; most people who work in offices; lowest-level police; bureaucrats) Roughly evenly split between Nox and Diurns. Meso: Higher-level work, and some authorities (doctors; high-level bankers; most judges and lawyers; municipal politicians; heads of businesses; higher-ranking bureaucrats; almost everyone who works in the Promotion Office) Thermo: Highest-ranking bureaucrats, government department ministers, the chief of police; appeals court judges; judges who rule on security-related cases; some military officials Exo: Members of the Exo Sphere usually do something security-related/related to the preservation of the Circle (higher-ranking police; guards; spies; internal security forces; communications surveillance officers; engineers who work on security infrastructure; security policy legislators; security strategists; secret police; special investigators; food, water, and drug inspectors (in case someone tries to slip something into the melly supply); AND the Sleepless. They have special legal privileges, like being allowed to arrange for expedited trials for people who pose an exceptional security risk to the Territory. They can also ask the Security Atmos for White Cards, which allow them to suspend certain Sphere Regulations with specific districts in order to complete a mission during a security emergency. They are also under a special rights regime -- they are not under the Civic Covenant, and so can be killed, disappeared, or imprisoned summarily. They also guard Fort Insomnius, and run the programming there. The Promotions Office does not generally promote people to the Exo Sphere. Instead, people are either recommended in after their DSCE/NME or are recognized in by an Exo or Atmos. They can be recruited from any rank or discipline. Atmos: The Atmos are the highest ranking members of the Circle of Cadia. They must be promoted to their rank from another rank by the Office of Promotions. There are 24 Atmos ranks, with rank 24 being the lowest and 1 being the highest. Each level possesses a different degree of power within the Atmos Sphere and each Atmos rank entails different duties. Rank changes for Atmoses are determined by the Rank 1 Atmos, also called the Supreme Atmos. Category:Universe